


holy grail

by joyrdings



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyrdings/pseuds/joyrdings
Summary: all the things that callum loves about ben.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	holy grail

There was something magical about Ben. From the way that he spoke, dragging people in with his intelligent speaking and silk voice to his touch and how the feeling of his skin lasted on Callum’s own for days, reminding him blissfully of the long summer nights they spent together tucked up in bed.

At first, there had been no real relationship for obvious reasons. The two of them couldn’t go out in public together and hold hands, there were no dates in the local pubs and restaurants where Callum could dress up for the man that he loved. It was always nights spent in private, away from prying eyes, the two of them wrapped up in each other's bodies and learning what each other liked. Callum was addicted to Ben, his need to feel Ben on his skin growing almost every single day and Callum figured that’s why he couldn’t stay away from Ben now they were in an actual relationship. They had missed out on so much because of their disastrous start.

Callum always looked over at Ben with nothing but love, his heart aching as he watched Ben do the most straightforward tasks with such elegance and grace. Ben had the power to make everything look flawless; he left behind no mistake. There was always a smile on his face, only a little one, as he did the things that he loved the most. There was nothing better in Callum’s eyes than seeing Ben as he looked over different types of cars or when he watched football, the enthusiasm in his eyes when his favourite team scored a goal. Callum pretended to be captivated in the game and cheered along but really, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Ben.

Ben was the devil, with an angel's face, and a personality that even a genius couldn’t work out. He was a baffling man, that was a given, but he was built up of different levels, his personality changing with every person that he met. Ben was intelligent with how he acted towards others, only allowing certain people in his life to see the true side of him. He would never allow people to see the side of him that Callum does - would never admit in public that he adored watching University Challenge whenever he had a break from work or that there was nothing better than staying in on a Sunday and learning different cake recipes with Lexi. Callum thought that Ben would die of embarrassment if anyone knew that Ben could sing along to every Les Miserable song without missing a note.

Callum loved the little things about Ben more than anything else though. Whenever Callum was going over stuff for his police training, his concentration would be elsewhere. Ben was wholly ignorant of the fascination that Callum had for his hands, even after being together for such a long time. It was something so straightforward that would have Callum’s heart fluttering such as the way Ben’s hands and fingers would click along the keys as he worked on typing up information about a car, they were selling at The Car Lot. Callum was completely gone whenever Ben touched him - either innocently or sexually. His breathing would come to a halt when Ben’s hand came into contact with his, especially when they were in public. Their fingers would lace together and Callum would feel something he hadn’t felt when he was in a relationship with Whitney - just pure, beautiful love.

It petrified him in a way. Callum would walk to the end of the Earth and back just to prove his love to Ben and that scared the living lights out of him. He had never been so emotionally invested in one person. Callum was keen to know what Ben was doing most of the day and he would persistently be texting his lover just so he had some way of communicating with him. When they were apart, Callum would miss Ben’s laugh and smile, the way that he told terrible jokes that Callum had to pretend to laugh at. It was the simple things that he missed.

Callum sometimes thought that he was coming across as desperate, especially when he would spend his lunch breaks in The Car Lot, directly staring at Ben as he dealt with a customer who was unhappy about the service he had received. Callum would try to stifle laughs as Ben came back with an argument, sarcastic remarks rolling faultlessly off his tongue, but he would often fail and he couldn’t count on both hands the number of side-eyes he had received from unhappy customers. That was another thing that Callum loved about Ben - if anyone looked at him in the wrong way or made a cruel comment, Ben would be immediately there covering his back and making sure that the other individual never made a bad comment towards Callum again.

There were intimate times also, where Callum would worship Ben’s body and praise him until the morning sun came up, his kisses lingering to Ben’s skin and making him smile every time he thought of the nights spent together. No man had ever treated Ben with such kindness and made him feel so welcome and whole. It wasn’t just sex or a rough fuck whenever Ben was bored and keen for the attention of some random man. It was proper love, two bodies connected and creating a pleasure that neither one of them had felt before. Callum loved it; Callum loved Ben. It was the most dangerous type of love though and at first, Callum struggled to handle the amount of emotions he had. Callum’s mother had always told him that true love was the worst kind of love a person could experience.

One thing that he never missed, because it was practically always on his body, was Ben’s mouth. There was something dangerous and addictive about the way Ben would run his lips along Callum’s throat as they did something as innocent as watching television together. Ben was just as addicted as Callum and he found it impossible to let go of Callum when they were together. He always wanted to be tasting Callum and the older boy wasn’t going to complain. Callum’s favourite part of the day was when he would return home from a taxing day at work and the two of them would lay together on the sofa, watching reruns of some terrible 1980’s comedy show, hardly watching it due to the fact they couldn’t keep their mouths off each other. Stuart and Rainie had walked in plenty of times and made mindless comments, teasing the two of them until Callum was bright red in the face but Callum loved it secretly, he adored people knowing that Ben was his and no-one else's.

Callum eventually came to the conclusion that meeting somebody like Ben Mitchell was a rare occurrence. In Callum’s eyes, not many people were blessed, or cursed, with meeting a man like him. One minute he was cold and calculated, planning the next business move that would most likely lead to some sort of misery and pain until it had fully succeeded. Then Ben was alone with Callum, the man that he loved, and the hard, gangster act went straight out of the window. His walls dropped the minute he walked into the flat.

Callum saw Ben in his most vulnerable of states, the nights they spent together tucked in bed showing the real, proper Ben. The Ben that feared losing Callum like he had lost Paul, the nightmares that Ben would suffer from when it got closer to Paul’s anniversary, the pain his Father and Stella had put him through. Callum listened to every word, his own hand in Ben’s as he listened to the troubled past Ben had suffered from at the hands of those who were supposed to love him. Once upon a time when these thoughts were haunting Ben, booze would be his coping mechanism but all Ben needed nowadays was the touch and love that Callum gave him.

Ben was Callum’s holy grail, his safe haven. In Callum’s eyes, there was no better feeling than waking up in the morning to see Ben’s body laid underneath the sheets. The bruises and marks that Callum loved to leave on Ben’s body’s shining under the morning sunlight, his dark brown hair tangled up from where Callum had pulled on it gently. Callum loved spending mornings like this with Ben, the two of them holding each other close as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. Midnight was Callum’s favourite time to spend with Ben also. The streets would be quiet, people either fast asleep in bed after spending the day at work or socialising in one of the local pubs and bars. It was another chance for Callum to truly appreciate Ben, his hands on the younger boy’s skin, the way Callum’s mouth felt as it ran across Ben’s body and brought him the greatest of pleasures that Ben hadn’t felt elsewhere. Every night that Callum spent with Ben, he would find himself falling further into a hole that he never wanted to get out of.

Ben was becoming like religion to Callum. He felt free with Ben, the worries of everyday life vanishing with every minute they spent together. All he ever wanted to do was worship Ben and remind him that he had worth in the world that had treated him so badly, remind him that Callum would always be there for him no matter what happened and that he adored him. If Ben ever wanted to confess his sins then Callum would be there to bless him without judgement, allow him to say what he needed so he could move on with his life and focus on the positives that Callum and Lexi brought him.

Callum simply loved Ben, and Ben loved Callum.

**Author's Note:**

> should i do this from bens perspective? also leave any requests that u want doing and i will get round to it! x


End file.
